Sombras de antaño
by aurora undomiel
Summary: Milo se pregunta muchas cosas... y quisiera preguntarle muchas otras cosas a Camus...


Hola :) , aquí les dejo un fic de camus y milo que escribí hace ya algún tiempo... no es mi orgullo... peor es el primer one-shot que conseguí que fuera corto jejejeje... así que, bueno, aquí se los dejo...

SOMBRAS DE ANTAÑO

No supe ver las señales; esa es la triste y única respuesta que mi cerebro logra arrojar. Respuesta que, por supuesto, no ha logrado satisfacer ni acallar la cuestión que desde entonces me ha corroído tanto por dentro: "¿por qué rayos no me di cuenta?".

Y vuelvo a repetirme lo mismo cuando la cuestión sale a relucir, a pesar de que estoy lejos de creer que algún día podré descansar con esa respuesta.

"_- Encontramos su nombre y teléfono en la cartera que portaba en el bolsillo."_

¿Te preguntas "cómo me va" desde las alturas?

Siendo tú quién pregunta, me vería forzado a pretender, a poner una sonrisa y a decir muchas cosas buenas que en realidad no siento. Y sin embargo no podría nunca, ni por engañarte, incluir en alguna oración que explique mi estado, el vocablo "bien". Te daría, en definitiva, muchas palabras y mucho optimismo; aunque creo que no lograría engañarte.

Te resumo mi situación: mis días son largos, inútiles e infructíferos y sólo encuentro paz en el lecho de la noche, del sueño y de la inconsciencia. Sólo en esos preciados instantes, en los que logro vencer al insomnio, logro ser feliz, sin el fantasma de tu ausencia asechándome y recordándome que lo que fuéramos, está eternamente perdido.

A pesar de todo lo que hiciste y dejaste de hacer, yo no puedo odiarte; no lo consigo y es que hacerlo sería un crimen contra mi credo… contra ti.

Lo terrible de no poder odiarte es que sí puedo odiar a alguien más, a mí. Y lo terrible de odiarme es que no puedo culparte; sólo puedo culpar, de nuevo, a mi mismo.

Y esa sería mi honesta respuesta, a cómo van mis días: genial, aquí estoy, odiándome y culpándome, cada vez más.

"_- ¿Es familiar suyo?"_

No te explicaste, no buscaste la manera de hacerlo, ni siquiera por mí. Supongo que no debías saber lo mucho que te amaba y lo mucho que tu acción me hundiría en tinieblas. Me pregunto por qué no tuviste la consideración de escribirme una carta. Yo creí que todos los… los… los que deciden marcharse… debían escribir sus razones. Y no lo entiendo, no pudiste redactar algo que me diera luz ahora, a pesar de que llevábamos dos años viviendo juntos.

Yo era feliz… no entiendo por qué tú no lo eras…

Tus motivos no me resultan claros y los demás dicen que debo dejarte ir, que ha sido una pena pero lo mejor para ti… dicen que por lo menos ahora ya no estás sufriendo. Y es entonces cuando me pregunto, "¿sufrías mientras estabas aquí, conmigo?".

Vuelvo a repetirlo, yo era feliz… no entiendo por qué dicen que tú no lo eras…

Nunca imaginé que sufrieras, nunca me pasó por la cabeza. Pero siempre fuiste más complejo que yo, más hermético; y eso sólo lo comprendí cuando fue demasiado tarde.

"_- Llegó con una severa hemorragia en el tórax; lo intubamos, lo estabilizamos y lo mandamos a Cirugía…"_

No supe que tus sonrisas no eran sonrisas; no supe que tu dieta no era una dieta; no supe que tus abrazos no eran realmente abrazos; no supe que las pequeñas cortadas en tu piel no eran tan pequeñas.

Sólo cuando un sujeto en bata blanca me lo dijo, lo supe; supe que tus sonrisas eran sólo para mantenerme en el sueño ideal de nuestra gran vida juntos; supe que tu dieta era una pura demostración de tu profunda depresión; supe que tus abrazos espontáneos no eran una muestra de lo mucho que me querías, sino gritos silenciosos de lo mucho que me necesitabas; y supe finalmente que las pequeñas cortadas en tu piel eran torturas a las que te sometías porque sólo conseguías ser feliz mientras te hacías daño.

Cargaste una cruz, que todavía no logro descifrar, y lo hiciste completamente solo, hasta el final, a pesar de tenerme cerca. No te quejaste nunca y por ello, no pudiste ser más cruel conmigo. No pude ver nunca las señales… porque nunca dejaste escapar alguna… al menos no frente a mí…

No pude salvarte Camus… y lo que más me duele en el alma, es que ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de intentarlo…

"_- No pudimos traerlo de vuelta, la bala provocó un gran daño en su corazón. Lo siento mucho." _

El resto del mundo me ve sereno, tranquilo y la verdad es que no sé por qué doy esa imagen cuando por dentro siento que el que está muriendo ahora soy yo. Talvez es porque en realidad, todavía no logro creer lo que hiciste… todavía no logro creer cómo no pude verlo venir…

¿No éramos lo suficientemente felices juntos?

No hay día que no me recrimine a mi mismo el no haber visto las señales y por ello a veces llego a pensar que no conoceré un amanecer en paz, sin culpas ni interrogantes. Desconozco la respuesta a todas las incógnitas Camus y me he resignado a desconocerlas siempre…porque tú ya jamás estarás aquí para contestarlas…

El día en el que pueda responder que me encuentro bien no se ve ni lejano ni cercano… simplemente, no se ve...

La oscuridad prevalece en el umbral del cielo y el brillo de las estrellas no alcanza a iluminar la noche; la patética historia de todos los nuevos días…la patética historia de mi nueva vida…

FIN

Gracias por leerme :)

Espero les haya gustado... Aurora ;)


End file.
